Say
by I.Dream.Of.Hardyz
Summary: An accident leaves Elliot dying and Olivia can't believe that she is going to lose her partner and the one she has loved since the day she met him. Will she finally say what she needs to say to him?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **If I owned SVU, Elliot and Olivia would have nine children right now. I own nothing.

**Author's Note: **This story is going to only be a few chapters but I wanted to put it up. It's sad, but I think that will be okay though. This first chapter is short. Enjoy!

* * *

Olivia smiled as she pulled on the dress she was wearing for her date that night. It was one of her favorite dresses she owned as it always made her feel beautiful. Her date was a nice guy and she hoped that it would finally allow her to start a relationship. She knew how hard it was to have a relationship while being an SVU detective and was determined to make one work.

Just before she walked out of the door, her phone began to ring. Olivia closed her eyes and hoped her date wasn't going to be late. "Hello?" she asked, not bothering to see who was on the other line.

"Liv, it's Munch. I'm waiting in front of your apartment building. Hurry up; we need to get to the hospital."

She laughed. "I have a date, Munch. I'm not working right now."

"This has nothing to do with work," he said quietly. "It's Elliot."

Everything inside of her froze. She closed her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"There was an accident."

Olivia took a deep breath. "What kind of accident?"

"I don't know," he answered. "One of his kids called the precinct and told all of us to be there."

She hung up the phone before Munch could say anymore and knew she wouldn't be going on a date that night. It didn't matter anymore though. She had to see her partner.

**Say**

Munch drove quickly and she could feel her heart jumping inside of her chest. He hadn't said much to her, but from the look on his face she knew it was bad. It annoyed her that no one had told her anything since Elliot was her partner; she wanted to know what happened to him.

When they pulled up in front of the hospital, Munch stopped. "I'm going to park. Go inside."

She nodded and gave him a weak smile. "Thanks, Munch."

**Say**

Cragen was sitting down in a chair with Fin and his children were next to them. She looked around for Kathy, but didn't see her. Why didn't someone call her? "Captain," she said, running over. "What happened?"

He took a deep breath. "Elliot and Kathy got into a car accident coming back from lunch. It was bad."

"Where is he? Can I see him?"

"Sit down, Olivia." It was strange to hear Cragen to call her with her name. She was used to hearing Detective when he talked to her. She sat down and looked at him with worried eyes. "It was a bad accident." He glanced at Elliot's children, his oldest holding his youngest. "Kathy didn't make it."

"God," she whispered. "Elliot?"

Fin looked at her sadly as Cragen sighed. "They don't think he will either."

Everything inside of her stopped. She didn't ever want to hear those words and she looked at Munch when he came in. She knew that he had known what happened and realized he didn't want to be the one to tell her that her partner wasn't going to make it.

"Please," she whispered, tears falling from her eyes. "Please, tell me you're lying to me."

She stood up before Cragen could say anything else and looked around her. Olivia stared at his children, the ones he loved the most and wondered what they were going to do. The girls were older and they could survive, but his younger children still needed their parents. If Elliot didn't make it, what was going to happen to them?

"I need to see him," she whispered.

"He's in surgery right now," Fin told her. "You have to wait."

Olivia sat back down, tears still on her face.

* * *

** REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **If I owned SVU, Elliot and Olivia would have nine children right now. I own nothing.

**Author's Note: **Thank you for the reviews. I know it's really sad and I hate even thinking about Elliot and Olivia ever not being together, but the story did come to me. You'll see if he dies or not in the next chapter, but this one is very good too, I think. Enjoy!

* * *

Sitting in the waiting room, surrounded by her co-workers, was driving her insane. Every few minutes, Fin or Munch would try to get her to drink something and she would refuse. She only wanted to see Elliot. She didn't believe what anyone was saying. Until she saw him herself, he was fine. He wasn't going to die. She knew this man too long, he was too strong and too much of an asshole to let something like an accident take him away.

"Liv, you need to drink something."

"Damn it, Fin!" she yelled. "I don't want anything."

He backed away, obviously worried about his friend and co-worker. She took a deep breath, trying to remember the last time she saw Elliot. She remembered they had a fight over the guy she was going on a date with. He didn't like him and she couldn't understand why. He was nice. That was that mattered to her. Elliot swore that nice wasn't going to make a relationship and she told him it would start one and they would learn about each other as time went on.

She closed her eyes when she remembered the last thing he said to her.

"No one will ever know you better than I will."

"The family of Elliot Stabler." Olivia looked up to see a doctor walking toward them. She studied him as if he was a criminal and not someone helping the person she loved. She watched his face for an expression, but he didn't have one. What was he going to say?

"Here," Cragen said. Munch, Fin, Olivia, and his two eldest daughters stood up.

"Can I just talk to one of you?" the doctor asked.

Cragen went to walk forward, but Olivia stepped in front of him. "Please," she whispered. "Please."

He sat back down and she followed the doctor until they were alone. "I'm his partner," she explained quietly. "Is Elliot going to be okay?"

The doctor sighed, staring at the papers in his hand. "He lost a lot of blood. We think that he was sitting on the side of the car that was hit. He has massive internal bleeding; we tried to stop what we could, but he's severely injured. He has several broken bones, a few cracked ribs. His lung collapsed during surgery as well. That is just a few things that are wrong with him."

She couldn't stop the tears falling down her cheeks. She wiped them and looked at the doctor. "What are his chances?"

He sighed again. "At the moment, as we have him stable, about fifty-fifty. It all depends. It's mainly the bleeding inside. He was hit so hard that we're not sure if we were able to stop all the bleeding. If we weren't, I'm not sure there is much we can do to help him."

"Can I see him?"

The doctor nodded. "One visitor at a time. Please keep the visits short. Our nurses are coming in there a lot and they need to be able to work."

Olivia thanked the doctor and then explained the situation to everyone waiting. She watched as everyone realized that they might not see their friend and co-worker again. She couldn't even look at his children; they all looked heartbroken and sick.

A few minutes later, Olivia followed a nurse toward his room. She was unable to believe this was happening. There was no way this happened to Elliot. The nurse motioned to a room and gave her a sad smile. She took a deep breath and opened the door and felt herself begin to sob at the sight of her partner. If it wasn't for his face, she wouldn't have believed it was him.

"Dear God," she moaned and walked over. There were so many machines connected to him and bruises covered his face.

Olivia sat down on a chair and stared at him. She never wanted to admit that she loved him, but she did. The date was nice, but she knew Elliot was right; all he would ever be was nice. If she didn't know any better, she would have believed he was trying to say he was the only one she would ever be with. And it made sense. They spent the most time together and they knew each other better than anyone else. Even her co-workers knew that separating the two would have made many problems.

"El," she whispered, touching his hand. It was so cold. "You need to be okay. Please, be okay. Please."

She sobbed. Olivia tried not to cry; she hated crying. But considering her partner might not live, she thought it was okay. There was no way she could go on without him. Knowing he was dead as like taking her heart and cutting it into pieces, throwing the majority of them in the garbage.

"God," she begged. "Please."

Olivia wished she could see his eyes, watch him smile again. Hear his laugh one more time. Just hear his voice say her name one more time.

"Liv…"

Her eyes lit up. Elliot's eyes opened slowly and he didn't seem to recognize where he was. She knew he was in pain. "I'm right here, El. I'm right here."

She took his hand and squeezed it, feeling the emotion running through her body. "Liv…"

Olivia smiled. "Please, El. Be okay. Please."

He couldn't seem to find her, even though she was right next to him.

A nurse came in and looked shocked to see he was conscious. "Dear God," the woman said, staring at him. She realized while he was conscious, that he didn't understand where he was. "I need to increase his pain medication. It may put him back to sleep."

She wanted to be selfish and tell her not to increase them. It might be the last time she ever saw him awake and even though he was barely conscious, she ached for him to stay with her.

"Give me a few minutes," she begged the nurse. "I just need a few minutes."

The nurse left the room and she watched him. She felt herself smile at his eyes. "El, I don't know if you can hear me, but I know you are there." She took a deep breath and knew if she didn't say what she needed to say for 12 years, she was never going to have the chance.

* * *

**REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **If I owned SVU, Elliot and Olivia would have nine children right now. I own nothing.

**Author's Note: **Thank you for the reviews. I know this story is really sad, but I think this chapter makes it really good. Enjoy!

* * *

Olivia stared for a moment, wondering what she was supposed to say. She knew what she wanted to say, and wondered if he would ever really know. "I was thinking about what you said the other day about the guy I was supposed to go on a date with tonight," she finally said. "About how no one would ever know me better than you do.

"You were right. No one is ever going to know me better than you do. You know me as if we've known each other all of our lives. The day I met you, my life got so much better. I know I didn't really say it, but I mean that. When we're not working, we have fun. And when we are working, you're the best detective I know and I thank God you're my partner.

"Elliot, I'm not sure why this had to happen, but in a way, it's given me a chance. I should feel guilty saying this to you but I don't. Each day I see you, I want to tell you. I think maybe this will be the day we can start our lives together. I'm selfish for thinking I deserve you and I know that. I just really think you should know this.

"I know I'm not making much sense right now, and I'm sure you would be laughing if you could. I've never been great with talking to you, which is pretty stupid if you think about it. I can make a criminal tell me about whatever crime he did and I make SVU victims comfortable, but I can't talk to you. It's sad.

"Now that I've sat here for nearly five minutes trying to explain myself, I guess I should really say what is most important and what I want you to remember. If it's the only think that will keep you hanging on for the next few days, then I hope it is.

"I love you, Elliot. I've loved you since the moment you first smiled at me."

Olivia was crying when she finally stopped talking and took a deep breath. She couldn't believe she finally said that she loved Elliot. She could only hope that he heard everything she said. It seemed unfair for this to happen now, just when everything was really starting to become great for everyone. But as scary as this was, it gave her the chance to tell him what she felt and she could only hope the man she knew for so many years would be okay.

Elliot Stabler didn't give up. She knew that if anyone could survive this, he could.

She hoped her words would help with that. Something told her he must have heard her somewhere. They were connected on a level that she knew was special; they had this powerful relationship that always seemed to survive whatever happened to them.

"Okay, El. The nurse wants to give you some pain medication," she whispered. "I'm going to see your kids and everyone from the precinct. You will be okay. We'll all be in the waiting room. We'll be here."

She stood up and kissed his hand and then walked from the room. She nodded at the nurse and tried to smile.

When she walked back into the waiting room, everyone wanted to know if Elliot was okay. She shrugged and sat down, feeling tears come back into her eyes. Munch put an arm around her, hugging her. Fin handed her some coffee and she tried to smile, knowing he wouldn't give up on that. She took the drink and stared at it, wondering if she could even drink it. She was worried about Elliot.

Cragen touched her arm. "If anyone can survive this, Elliot can."

She smiled. "I know."

**Say**

A few days passed and Elliot was still alive. Olivia visited him every day and even though he wasn't conscious, she was always glad he was still there. She had taken his younger children home with her, feeling it would be something Elliot would want her to do. She talked to him every day, reminding him that she loved him.

The doctors were pretty surprised to see he was slowly getting better. She knew he was able to get better though. They didn't know Elliot Stabler.

Olivia walked into the precinct one afternoon, ready to work on a case when she saw everyone standing together, talking with smiles on their faces. "What is going on?" she asked, looking around.

Cragen smiled. "Here."

He handed her a phone. She didn't know what was going on, but took the phone. "Hello?" she asked.

"Liv?"

Olivia felt her knees go weak and she sat down. "El, oh my God."

Everyone laughed at her expression. "Liv," he whispered. "It's so good to hear your voice right now. You have no idea."

She laughed. "When did you wake up?"

"A few hours ago." She looked at her co-workers and wondered why no one had called her and told her this before. "I don't remember what happened. Cragen told me you have my kids. Are they okay?"

"They're fine." She laughed. They talked for a while before she hung up and decided she needed to see her partner in person. It made her realize he didn't seem to remember anything she said when he was barely conscious a few days before, but it didn't matter. If he was awake and talking, it meant he was getting better.

She smiled at the nurses when she got to the hospital and walked into the room to see Elliot staring at a TV. "Liv," he whispered. "Hey."

"Hey," she whispered. He looked so much more like the Elliot she knew for so many years. "How are you feeling?"

He shrugged. "Pretty sore."

She sat down. "I'm sorry about Kathy, Elliot."

He sighed and looked down. "I hope the kids are okay. They worry me the most, you know?"

"Yeah." She looked at him for a while. The few days that he was in the hospital helped a lot. He didn't seem as broken anymore and he was sitting up as if he wasn't barely alive a few days earlier. "They're okay though. They would like to see you, I'm sure."

"I would love to see my kids." He smiled.

**Say**

A few more days passed and Olivia was very happy to see her partner getting better every day. He smiled more and was able to get out of bed now. He had gone in for a surgery the day after he woke up and the doctors were able to make sure everything would be okay. They were all still surprised he made it but Olivia still knew how strong her partner really was.

She sat with him one day after she got off of work. "I was talking to you the first day you were here," she finally whispered, deciding to bring up what she had said to him. "Do you remember what I said?"

He shrugged. "I remember waking up and hearing your voice."

She sighed. "But you don't remember what I said."

He thought for a moment and she could tell he was trying to remember everything he could. She knew he was in a lot of pain then and probably was barely able to stay awake then. "I remember you talking for a while," he said. He laughed. "And you mentioned the fight we had a few days before."

"I did mention the fight," she whispered.

"You said something about me saying that no one will ever know you better than I will."

She nodded.

They were quiet for a few minutes while Elliot stared at her. She didn't know what to say to him. "God, Liv."

"What?"

He took a deep breath and laughed a little. "The more I think about it, the more I remember what you said."

She was scared now, wondering what he was going to say when he remembered that she had said she loved him. Olivia watched his expression carefully and when he didn't seem upset, she smiled.

"There was a reason I told you that no one would ever know you better than I will, Liv."

"I know," she whispered.

He shook his head. "No, I mean I was trying to say something to you that day."

"What?"

Elliot took her hand. "I heard every word you said to me that day. I don't know how I did and I don't remember what made me hear you, but I did. And before I was unconscious again, I remember thinking about how much everyone needed me. Especially my children. And you."

She felt herself begin to cry. "God, El. You're making me want to cry again, please."

"It kept me holding on, Liv. I don't know how, but I think you saved my life. You've always managed to save my life." He laughed. "God, I can't believe I'm saying this."

Olivia smiled at him. "I can't believe I finally told you that I loved you." She laughed a little. "It only took me 12 years."

He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "That's okay."

She didn't know what was going to happen with them, but she did know that her partner was going to be okay. She wondered if he was right, if what she said did save his life. She finally told him that she loved him. If she didn't say what she needed to say, she didn't know what would have happened.

But he was next to her and she was so happy that he was okay.

And when she looked at him again, he was giving her the same smile he did when they met all those years back.

* * *

**REVIEW.**


End file.
